


Please, Just Forgive Me

by GatorGirl2016



Series: 2020 Supernatural Shut In Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, Apologizing Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester Bonding, Jack being Jack, Parent Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Set after Season 15 Episode 13, this is how I wish Dean would handle Jack begging for forgiveness for killing Mary. Dean is reluctant to forgive Jack at first but after a conversation with Mary, he realizes it wasn't Jack's fault. Cue lots of Jack and Dean bonding time!
Series: 2020 Supernatural Shut In Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Please, Just Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, I wrote this little fic based off the prompt "Those things you said yesterday... Did you mean them?" for ALLEIRADAYNE’S 2020 SUPERNATURAL SUMMER SHUT-IN over on tumblr.  
> I would love to thank alleiradayne for the wonderful prompt that inspired this piece.  
> I's also like to thank lonewolf3450 for being my awesome beta!  
> Hope you guys enjoy the story!

“Please. Just please forgive me,” Jack sobbed as he stared at the Winchester’s, begging for their forgiveness. With his soul restored, Jack was reliving every one of his memories since he had lost his soul. The one memory that stuck out in his mind more than any other was the time when he killed Mary Winchester. Mary had been a mother to him, and her death was weighing heavily on his shoulders. He knew he would never be able to forgive himself if his dads couldn’t forgive him.

“Wait, his soul is back? How the hell did that happen,” Dean growled, turning to face Cas.

Cas shrugged his shoulders, his hands spread wide in front of him. “It seems visiting the Garden restored his soul. That was the item he needed to retrieve for us to proceed with Billie’s plans.”

“So, what, now that his soul is back, he remembers every damn thing he did and, and… feels bad about it?” Dean was fuming as he continued to stare at the trench coat clad angel.

“Dean, he never forgot what happened, he just felt no remorse for it. Now that his soul has returned, he can feel all the emotions associated with having one. It seems the thing he most regrets is Mary’s death,” Cas explained with a heavy sigh.

“Well, that’s just freaking great,” Dean said with a sarcastic smile. “Kid gets his soul back and the one thing he wants is the one thing he can’t have! Do you really expect me to forgive him for killing mom?” Dean was now shouting at the angel in front of him. He clenched his fists to keep from lashing out and punching Cas.

He turned around to look at Sam. “Well?”

Sam’s eyes flicked between Jack and his brother. “Dean, c’mon, he didn’t have a soul when he… when mom died.”

Dean snapped his head back as if he had been smacked. “He killed mom, Sam! can you really forgive him for that?”

“Yeah Dean, I can because it wasn’t his fault. It was an accident and we both know if he had had his soul, mom would still be here,” Sam said, trying to reason with his brother.

“Maybe you can but I can’t. Mom is dead because of him. I don’t care if he is the key to stopping Chuck, I can’t forgive him for that,” Dean replied gravely. He shook his head before shouldering past Cas and walking out the kitchen.

“Dean! Dean,” Cas hollered as he followed the hunter down the hallway.

“What,” Dean snarled as he spun around to face Castiel. “I’m not forgiving the kid. I can’t. Mom’s dead because of him!”

Castiel grabbed Dean by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. “You don’t think I know that? Do you think you were the only one who cared about her Dean? I know how desperately you always wanted your mother back and how hard it was to lose her a second time, but you weren’t the only one who cared about her. I cared, Sam cared, Jack cared about her Dean. What happened was an accident and you know that.”

“Dammit Cas, move!” Dean tried to shove Cas away, but the angel refused to move. “You don’t think I don’t know you guys cared? She was my mom Cas, she was mine.”

Dean was fighting to keep his voice from wavering. Cas finally backed off and stared at Dean with one of his signature head tilts. “Dean, she was Sam’s mother as well.”

Dean shook his head, his mouth set in a firm line. “Out of Sam and I, I’m the one who remembered her. I’m the one she made PB&J for. I was the one who she would spend hours on the couch watching cartoons with. I’m the one who heard her screams in my nightmares for years. Amara brought her back for me, not for you or Sam or Jack. I was the one who suffered her death twice. So, don’t ask me to forgive the person who took her away from me… again.”

Castiel stared at Dean, remorse heavy in his eyes. “Dean, I know you and Mary had a closer relationship than the rest of us, but she wouldn’t want you to keep this grudge against Jack. She would want you to forgive him and be his dad again.”

Dean moved until he was standing toe to toe with Cas fire dancing in his eyes. “Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare pretend to know what my mother would want. And I was never Jack’s dad. I may have accepted the kid, but he was never my son.”

Both men turned their heads when they heard a horrified gasp. Jack stood in the hallway, tears flowing down his face. He had a look of utter despair as he stared at the two men. He squeezed his eyes shut before running back down the hallway away from them.

Cas scowled at Dean. “I think there’s something you need to see.” He grabbed Dean’s arm and started hauling the hunter towards the garage. Dean tried to argue and pull out of Cas’ grip, but the angel refused to let go and remained silent. Finally, they came to the Impala and Cas threw him against the door. “Get in.”

“Dammit Cas, would you tell me where the hell we’re going?” Dean was fuming at this point.

“Get in Dean,” Cas snarled.

“Need my keys and wallet for that,” the hunter retorted.

With a snap of Cas’ fingers, the wallet and keys appeared in Dean’s hand. Dean’s gaze flicked between the angel and his hand before finally unlocking the door and getting in the car. Once Cas was in, Dean looked at the angel with a raised eyebrow. “Where the hell are we going?”

“The playground where the portal to Heaven is.” Cas answered as he stared out the front windshield, refusing to look at Dean.

“Why the hell are we going there,” Dean said with annoyance.

“Drive Dean.”

The hunter sighed heavily but put Baby in drive and headed towards Heaven’s portal. A few hours later they pulled into the parking lot of the playground. Dean looked around at the dark and empty parking lot before getting out the Impala and making his way towards the swing and jungle gym. Cas followed behind him silently.

As they neared the portal, Dean was able to make out an elderly woman sitting on one of the benches. She stood as they got closer, a blade dropping from the sleeve of her sweater. “Who goes there,” she called into the night, brandishing her blade in front of her. When they came into sight, the angel called out, “Hello Castiel… and Dean Winchester. What are you doing here?”

“We need into Heaven Elijah. There is somebody Dean needs to speak to.” Cas answered before Dean could say something that would get them in trouble.

“And why should I let you in Castiel? Every time you enter Heaven, you bring trouble with you.”

“Please brother. I promise we are here to just visit one person and then we will leave. I don’t want any trouble.” Cas hoped he would be able to convince the other angel to let them in.

“Leave your blade here and I will let you enter. If you cause even the slightest disturbance, you and the hunter will never step foot on Earth again,” Elijah warned.

Cas let his blade drop into his hand and then passed it over to the other angel. He stepped back as he watched the portal be activated. He looked at Dean before stepping through the portal, the hunter close on his heels. They exited the portal and entered a long white hallway full of doors. Castiel walked down the hallway towards his destination.

He finally came to a stop. Two nameplates sat upon the door he stopped outside of.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. My parents, you brought me to my parents’ Heaven. Why,” Dean asked.

Cas pushed the door open and stepped inside. Dean instantly recognized the place as he looked around his childhood home. It was exactly as he remembered right down to the pictures over the fireplace.

“Dean,” a voice said disbelievingly behind him.

Dean spun around and felt his mouth go dry. He swallowed thickly as he stared at the woman he had lost twice in his life. “Mom,” he said, his voice thick with unshed tears.

“C’mere baby.” Mary held her arms to her son who immediately moved to embrace her. Dean buried his face into her shoulder as a few tears finally fell. One of Mary’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders while the fingers of her other was stroking through Dean’s blonde hair. “Sweetheart, how are you here.”

“That would be my doing.” The two Winchesters pulled apart to stare at Castiel. “Mary, do you know how you died?”

“Really Cas,” Dean snapped.

Mary glared at her son before replying. “I was in the woods and Jack was there. Something was wrong with him and he was screaming. I tried to help him but suddenly everything went black and the next thing I knew, I woke up here.” She paused for a second before realization dawned on her face. “It was Jack wasn’t it? Jack killed me.”

Dean huffed before storming out the house. Mary and Castiel watched him leave and then turned back to face each other.

“Castiel, please, what is going on,” Mary begged.

Cas frowned and dropped his eyes. “It was Jack that killed you Mary, but it was an accident. He, he had no soul when it happened.” Cas looked up at Mary with a little shake of his head. “As expected, Dean didn’t take it so well. He… he has a lot of resentment towards Jack right now. We recently were able to get Jack’s soul back and he now feels remorse for what he did to you. He is desperate for Dean and Sam to forgive him. Sam has but Dean… has not.”

Mary took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She crossed the room and took a seat on the couch. “Wow. That’s a lot to take in. You want me to talk to Dean, don’t you?”

Cas came to take a seat next to her. “We need Jack to defeat God and he won’t be able to do that in his current state of mind. I understand that you may have negative feelings towards Jack…”

“No,” Mary interrupted. “Maybe I did but knowing now that Jack didn’t have a soul, that changes everything. He wasn’t exactly him if he had no soul. I’ll go talk to my son. I’ll get this fixed Castiel, don’t worry.” She patted Cas’ knee a few times before heading outside to her son.

She found Dean leaning against the railing of the front porch. His ankles were crossed, and his hands were clasped together in front of him as he stared out at the front yard. Mary came to stand next to him, looking her son up and down. “Cas told me what’s going on.”

“Good for him.” Dean ground his teeth as he continued to stare in front of him.

“Dean, you know it wasn’t Jack’s fault about what happened.” Mary reached out to put her hand on Dean’s arm, but he jerked away from her.

“What? You’re dead because of him! How can you say it wasn’t his fault,” Dean shouted as he started pacing on the porch.

“Dean, he didn’t mean it. He didn’t know what he was doing. He had no soul Dean.” Mary tried to get Dean to see reason. “You said Sam had no soul for a while. What was he like then?”

Dean finally quit his pacing. His hands were balled into fists as he faced away from his mom. “He wasn’t Sam… not completely. It was like he didn’t feel a thing. There was no good or bad, just the drive to get things done.”

Mary moved up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Exactly. Jack was scared and confused and his powers lashed out. He never meant to kill me. He’s a good kid and you know that.”

Dean slowly turned around to face his mom. He wiped at the tears that ran down his cheeks. “I miss you mom. I’ve lost you twice now. I know Jack didn’t mean to do what he did but you’re dead all the same.”

Mary cupped her son’s cheek as she stared into watery eyes. “I am dead Dean but it’s ok. I’m happy here with your dad. I don’t have to worry about hunting or trying to fit into a time period that I don’t belong in. I am thankful for the second chance that I got with you and Sam. It was a blessing to see how you’ve grown and I’m proud of the both of you.” She dropped her hand and looked away. “I don’t belong there, Dean. I was never the mom you needed and we both know that. But you…you need to be the dad that Jack needs. He loves you Dean, so much.”

“You’re our mom and we’ll always need you. You’re really ok with all this?” Dean wiped at the dried-up tears on his skin.

Mary flashed him a smile. “I am. Now, don’t do anything stupid to bring me back, you hear?”

Dean gave a soft chuckle. “I hear you.” He pulled her into a tight hug. “I love you mom.”

“I love you too sweetheart. Tell Sam I love him too.”

They pulled apart, Dean shaking his head. “I will.”

Just then Cas walked onto the porch. “How is it going?”

Dean reached out and gripped the angel’s shoulder. “Let’s go home Cas. I need to talk to my son.” Dean grinned at his mom as he said those words.

Cas smiled brightly. “I’m glad to hear that Dean.”

“Well boys, I guess this is goodbye.” Mary hugged each man tightly before watching them walk off the porch and head towards the door that would take them out of her Heaven. “Dean,” she called.

He turned around. “Yeah?”

“Tell Jack I forgive him and that I love him.”

“I will.”

It was nearing three in the morning by the time Dean and Cas returned to the bunker. Dean immediately headed to his room, saying he needed his four hours of sleep before he could talk to Jack. When he woke later and walked into the kitchen, the only person there was Jack. He had a bowl of cereal in front of him, but he was just staring at it instead of eating it. He looked up when he heard Dean’s footsteps and paled at seeing the older hunter. He stood from his seat and tried to rush out the room.

“Jack, wait,” Dean called out.

The Nephilim stopped and turned around, his gaze cast to the floor. “Yeah?”

Dean poured himself a cup of coffee before leaning on the edge of the kitchen counter. “We need to talk.” He took a long sip of the hot liquid.

“About what?” The boy’s voice sounded so hurt that Dean couldn’t help but feel sorry for how he treated the kid.

“About yesterday? There’s some things we need to clear up.” Dean stared at the kid, wanting him to look up.

“I heard what you said Dean. Those things you said yesterday… did you mean them?” Jack finally looked up and Dean cursed under his breath at the tears he saw always falling down the boy’s cheeks.

He set his coffee cup down and strode across the floor until he was standing right in front of Jack. He looked at Dean with fear and regret all mixed in one. Dean cupped Jack’s face in both of his hands.

“Jack, I, I.” Dean couldn’t get the words out.

Jack reached out and fisted Dean’s shirt in his hands. “I’m sorry Dean, I’m sorry for what I did to Mary! Please, just forgive me for that! You never have to think of me as anything other than a Nephilim but just please forgive me,” Jack begged the hunter.

Dean grabbed Jack’s shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. Jean’s jaw was locked and his lips set in a tight line as his chin rested on the top of Jack’s head. Jack was tense but slowly let himself relax against the hunter when Dean refused to let him go.

“I’m so sorry Jack. I shouldn’t have said all that. I was pissed and I was taking it out on you,” Dean said into the kid’s hair. He closed his eyes to keep his own tears at bay.

Jack shook his head where it rested against Dean’s shoulder. “You were right. I killed her and it’s my fault she’s dead. I didn’t even care for so long about what I did. I was a monster… like you always said I was.”

Dean pushed Jack from him so that he could look at the Nephilim face to face. “No Jack! I was wrong. You are many things, but a monster isn’t one of them. You lost your soul to save us from Michael. You sacrificed everything for us Jack. Monsters don’t do things like that.”

“Mary’s dead because of me,” Jack argued.

“That’s not your fault. You didn’t know what you were doing. I know you would have never hurt her if you still had your soul. You loved her and she loved you. She told me to tell you that and that she forgives you,” Dean said in a soft comforting voice.

“How?” Jack looked at him, his eyes full of confusion.

“Cas took me to talk to mom in Heaven. She’s happy and she doesn’t want to come back. She doesn’t blame you so quit blaming yourself.” Dean pulled him back into another tight hug.

“What about you? Don’t you blame me,” Jack asked with a sob.

Dean looked at the ceiling. He could feel tears building in the corners of his eyes. When did he turn into such a chick he thought? He glanced back down at the boy in his arms. He wrapped his hand around the back of Jack’s head and held him tighter. “Not anymore son. Not anymore.”

Jack looked up at him in wonder. “Son?”

“Well yeah you’re my kid. I taught you how to hunt and how to drive Baby didn’t I? That’s what dads do for their kids.” Dean nodded, a large smile on his face. “I love you son.”

“I love you too…dad,” Jack said proudly.

Dean looked at the young hunter with tenderness in his eyes. “Jack, listen to me. You are good, so good and I’m sorry I didn’t see that when we first found you. I had just lost Cas and mom and even Crowley and I was in a really bad spot. You know how I handle dealing with loss,” Dean said with a halfhearted smile.

“Get drunk and take it out on others.” Jack cracked a smile.

Dean dropped his head with a sigh. “Yeah, that’s right.” He looked back up at Jack. “I was wrong about you Jack, very wrong. You aren’t evil, not even a little bit. You have always wanted to do good and be good. You’ve killed monsters and sacrificed so much for all of us. You’re family Jack; you’re a Winchester. You’re my kid and don’t forget that.”

Dean had the breath knocked out of him as he was enveloped in another bone crushing hug. He returned the embrace, happy to just have the old Jack back. He didn’t know how long the two of them stood there hugging. They didn’t pull apart until he heard a throat clearing. He looked up to see Sam and Cas leaning in the doorway, smiles on their faces.

“So, I take it you two made up,” Sam asked with a grin.

“Shut up bitch.” Dean finally pulled away from Jack but kept a hand resting on his shoulder.

“So, what do we do now? Wait for Billie to contact us or do we start on more research,” Cas asked, his gaze flicking between each person in the room.

“No.” Three heads turned towards Dean. He squeezed Jack’s shoulder. “No, Jack has his soul back and that’s a win in my book. We need to take a day to celebrate… as a family.”

“You know what, sounds like a good idea to me. How about everybody gets dressed and we’ll meet back here in ten minutes,” Sam directed.

Once everybody was dressed, they all headed to the garage to crawl into Baby. Cas and Jack headed for the back seat when suddenly, “Wait. Jack, here.” Dean held out the keys to the Impala to him.

Jack looked like a kid who just walked into a candy shop. “Really, I can really drive Baby?”

“Yep, you’ve earned it kiddo,” Dean said proudly. “Sammy, you’re riding in the back with Cas since I’m riding shotgun.”

While they may have been surprised, nobody argued with Dean. After they were settled in the car, “Where are we going for breakfast,” Jack asked.

“You’re driving so you get to pick. You’re in charge of the whole day Jack. The rest of us get to sit back and enjoy the ride,” Dean answered with a smile.

Twenty minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of IHOP. “Yeah baby, all you can eat pancakes,” Dean said joyfully as he slipped out the car.

Sam and Cas rolled their eyes at the hunter’s enthusiasm over food while Jack followed behind obliviously. Dean did end up ordering the all you can eat pancakes and chowed his way through five helpings of short stacks along with bacon, eggs, and hash browns. He, of course, had to mess with Sam for ordering a veggie omelet; even when celebrating the moose was health conscious. Cas ordered just a coffee since everything tasted like molecules to him, but he said the molecules of coffee did have a pleasant enough taste. They all laughed at Jack’s enthusiasm when he ordered the pancakes that came out with a fruit face on them.

After breakfast, while Sam and Cas were heading to the car, Jack pulled Dean to the side. He told his dad what he wanted to spend the next couple hours doing. A smile spread across Dean’s face at the suggestion and he slung his arm around Jack’s shoulders as they headed to Baby. They had a pitstop to make.

“Why are we stopping at WalMart?”

“Relax Sammy, Jack and I have to run inside to pick up a few things. You and Cas stay out here. We won’t be gone too long.”

Half an hour later, Jack and Dean walked back to the Impala, their hands laden with bags and supplies. They shoved everything in the trunk of Baby before sliding back into the front seat. They arrived at their destination a little while later.

“Jack brought us to a forest. What are we doing, going camping,” Sam asked confused.

“Nope, guess again Sammy.”

Cas tilted his head to the left and then to the right. “I hear a river nearby.”

Dean pulled the bags from the trunk and handed them to the two angels. He pulled out the rest of the supplies consisting of beer and fishing poles. He showed them to Sam with a grin. “We’re going fishing boys.”

“And drinking apparently,” Sam quipped.

“Damn straight. Beer pairs with any activity Sammy. Now, c’mon!” He handed a few poles to Sam and led the group towards the river. It was the same one he had taken Jack to months ago and he had been ecstatic when Jack told him he wanted to come back.

They settled on the rocks alongside the flowing water. Dean spent a few minutes showing Cas how to bait the hook and cast out. He then explained how when he felt a few tugs on the line, he needed to jerk the pole back and reel in his line. Once Cas knew what to do, Dean cast his own line into the water.

Jack was the first one to get a bite on his line. When he reeled the line in and saw a large trout hanging on the end, he was so elated that he had the first catch. He looked at everyone, a huge smile on his face.

“Good job kid.” Dean looked at the young man with pride. He helped Jack take the fish off the line and then took a picture of him holding it. He threw the fish into a cooler.

After two hours of fishing, they had caught two dozen fish. Dean and Jack were tied with the most at eight a piece. Sam had caught six and Cas had managed to catch two fish. Dean grabbed the six pack of beer and passed one to everybody.

“Really Dean, you’re giving Jack alcohol? He’s not old enough for that,” Sam scoffed.

“Look, I know the kid is technically only two and a half years old, but I think he deserves a little credit. Pretty sure a Nephilim can handle a couple beers. Besides, according to Cas, he’d have to drink a whole liquor store to get drunk.” Dean glanced at Cas with a smirk.

The angel flushed red with embarrassment at the comment. “I’m not sure even a liquor store could get Jack inebriated as he is even more powerful than me.”

“Ha, you heard the angel Sammy.” He tossed a bottle to Jack who quickly opened it. Dean held his open bottle out to Jack, and they clinked their bottles against one another before taking a sip from them.

They fished for another hour before deciding to make their way back to the bunker. They got lunch and then made another stop at WalMart after Jack told Dean what he wanted to do next. Once they were back at the bunker, all four men headed outside to a nearby field. Sam had a book in his hands and settled down next to a tree to enjoy some reading time. Cas had found a hive of bees and was enjoying having a long conversation with them. Dean and Jack stood in the middle of the field tossing a ball between them.

“Dads teach their kids how to catch a ball right? Well, I want you to teach me,” Jack had told Dean on the way back to Baby after they were done fishing.

“Sure kiddo. I’d be happy too,” Dean replied as he threw an arm over Jack’s shoulders.

Of course, Dean didn’t have much to teach Jack in the ways of catching a baseball. The kid was a Nephilim after all, but he enjoyed going through the motions all the same. The gummy smile on Jack’s face made it worth it. They stayed in the field until their stomachs started growling.

Back at the bunker, Dean had Jack help him scale and gut the fish so they would be able to fry them up for dinner. “You’re pretty handy with a blade kiddo. Who taught you?” Dean took a sip of the beer he had sitting next to him. He chuckled as he watched Jack tilt his head, reminiscent of a certain angel.

“You did Dean. Don’t you remember?”

“It’s a joke Jack. Well, I think we’re just about done here. Let’s get the knives washed off and then we’ll head inside and get these cooked up. Want to learn how to fry a fish?” Dean stood up and washed his blade in the nearby sink.

“Really, you’ll teach me how to cook? That would be awesome!” Jack was rivalling Sam with the over eager puppy look at the prospect of learning how to cook. He quickly cleaned his blade before following Dean back into the bunker.

“Alright, so once you dip the fillet in the egg mix, you’ll coat it in the cornmeal mixture. Once the whole fillet is nice and coated, you drop it in the oil. Now, you want to make sure the oil is hot enough or it won’t fry right. The oil should pop when you put the fillet in it. Let it cook for three or four minutes on one side, flip it, cook it for another three or four minutes, and then slip it on a plate. Think you can handle that,” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack nodded enthusiastically. “I think so. I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t.” Dean gripped Jack’s shoulder tightly as he watched him coat the fish like instructed. He kept a watchful eye until Jack was sliding the fried fish onto the plate to drain. “Good job kid. Why don’t you work on frying up the rest of these while I get the rest of dinner going?”

Jack treated the task as if it was the most important thing in the world. Dean knew he didn’t want to mess up and disappoint anybody. While he chopped potatoes and put them in the fryer to make homemade French fries, he talked to the kid. “Hey, relax. You’re doing just fine. If one gets burnt, it’ll be ok. I’ll still eat it.”

He could see the tension leave Jack’s shoulders. “Thanks. I just want to show you that I can do things. I just want to make you proud dad.”

Dean dropped a handful of potatoes into the fryer before walking over to Jack. He wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulders and pulled him close to his side. “I know there are lots of things you can do, and I don’t mean just hunting monsters. So, don’t worry about trying to prove anything. You just gotta be you. I am proud of you. I’m so very proud of you and so is Sam and so is Cas.”

He waited for Jack to flip the fish before continuing. “Watching you grow these past couple years has been nothing short of amazing. You’ve done things that Sam and I could never hope to accomplish on our own. When we lost you, that had to be one of the worst things we’ve ever gone through. We’ve all lost people, that’s part of being a hunter. But losing a son, that was a whole different level of pain.”

Dean pulled away, turning his back to Jack and went and pulled the fries out the oil. “After mom, I was so angry at you. It was the second time I’d lost her, and I wanted my revenge on you no matter what. I had the chance in that graveyard, but I looked at you and even knowing everything that had happened, I couldn’t kill you. I’d lost my mom twice; I couldn’t lose my son twice as well. But then Chuck took you from us anyway and even though I was still mad at you, the pain I felt of losing you was even more.”

Jack slid the last fillet on the plate. “Is that one of the reasons you were so mean to Cas?”

“He told you about that? Yeah, it was. Like I said, I don’t do well with handling emotions. After losing you, I didn’t know how I felt. Cas has always been my punching bag even though it’s not fair to him. I think him and I need to have a little heart to heart as well.” Dean walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He drank half the bottle down after popping the top. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to apologize, to forgive you. I should probably be the one asking for your forgiveness.”

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. “Of course, I forgive you. You were just doing what you thought was right. I did bad things Dean and I needed to be stopped.”

“You needed to be helped,” Dean barked. He turned around to face Jack, shame swimming in his eyes. “I should have helped you. Sam and Cas, that’s all they wanted to do but I was so intent on killing you that I didn’t care.”

“If you can forgive me for Mary then I can forgive you for that. We’re family, that’s what family does right,” Jack asked trying to put on a brave face.

A smile crept onto Dean’s face. “Yeah, that’s what family does.” He pulled Jack into a hug wondering how such a young person could be so wise. Guess him, Cas, and Sam had done a better job at parenting Jack than he thought.

Dinner was a joyful affair with Sam praising Jack and Dean for the wonderful food. At Jack’s begging, Cas even tried a little bit. After two bites, he said he couldn’t stand anymore of the molecular taste. After dinner, they headed to the Dean Cave to enjoy a movie marathon. Cas and Sam took the single chairs while Jack and Dean lounged on the couch. Dean let Jack choose the movies and they ended up watching the Lion King and Die Hard.

Sam was the first to retire, wishing everyone good night as he headed to bed. Halfway through Die Hard, Jack was sound asleep curled up into Dean’s side. He had an arm slung over the boy’s shoulder. He reached for the blanket on the back of the couch and tucked it around Jack’s sleeping form.

“I can take him to bed if you want so you can finish watching your movie in peace,” Cas offered from his seat.

Dean looked down at his son with a tender smile. “Nah, he’s good right where he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! If you want come follow me on tumblr at shadowywerewolfqueen, my beta at lonewolf34500, and also the creator of this prompt at alleiradayne.


End file.
